paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Journey to Sapphire Sea (part 2)
Recap from last part: The week-long rain has finally stopped, but the Pups can't play with Rosie now. Rosie gets bored until Team Umizoomi shows her the fun in exploring. They accidentally wander into the Jewel Area and discover that the rain has brought water from the Sapphire Sea. Even though the area is made off limits, Rosie wonders what could be from the mysterious sea. The Mysterious Sounds (The next morning) (Rosie is sleeping with Majesty in their den) (In the distance, she hears mysterious sounds) (She wakes up) Rosie: Huh? (She heard the sounds again) (She walks out of the den) (Majesty, sleepily, opens her eyes) Majesty: You going to play already? Rosie: Uh-huh. I won't go far. I'm going to do some exploring! (She runs off) (Majesty goes back to sleep) (She finds herself back at the flood) It came from around here. (The mysterious sounds call out) (It sounds like a combo of a shrill and a squeak) (She sees the mysterious silhouette from before jump out of the water) It's a swimming creature! (The creature sounds again as it jumps out of the water and back in) (It swims over to Rosie, splashes out and squirts her) Hey! *Sputters* (She sees the creature) (It's blue and looks like a cross between a dolphin and a Lapras) Wow... Lanai (Rosie walks into the water and the creature swims over to her) Creature: Hello. Rosie: Hi, I'm Rosie. Creature: 'Sorcea'? Rosie: *Laughs* No, R-o-s-ie. Creature: 'Rosea'? Rosie: *laughs* Close enough. What's your name? Creature: Lanai. (Lanai swims around her) Rosie: Nice to meet you, Lanai. Lanai: Lanai has no paws like Rosie. Lanai's got flippers. *Laughs* See? (She shows her flippers and tail off) Rosie: I see. What are you, exactly? Lanai: A Dolphras. Half-dolphin, half-Lapras, and all fun! *Laughs* (She splashes Rosie) Rosie: *Laughs* I'm gonna get you! (The two play in the water together and they soon are best friends) Finding Rosie (Meanwhile, the pups, and Team Umizoomi are searching for Rosie) Marshall: Rosie! Penelope: Rosie! Skye: Rosie! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Lilac: Y'all don't think she's hiding from us because she's mad do yuh? Rocky: But it wasn't our fault we were too busy to play. Zuma: Maybe she swam off. She's a good swimmer and there's plenty of water. Rocky: She can swim? (He falls in a puddle) (Zuma pulls him out) Zuma: Yes, but not you. (Rocky shakes off the water) Rocky: If I see anymore water I'm gonna-- Chase: A-A-A-CHOO! (He bumps into Rocky and he falls into the puddle again) Rocky: Be more wet. Chase: *Sniffles* Excuse me. (Rocky gets out and shakes the water off him) (They walk a little and hear Rosie laughing in the distance) Penelope: Do you hear that, or are my ears playing tricks on me again? They do that a lot... Milli: Nope. That's Rosie's laugh all right. Marshall: And she's having fun without us! Let's go see! (The pups hurry down the path) Bot: Isn't the flood over there? Geo: Well, we get into bigger problems than the pups do, right? Bot: Point taken. But we'd better make sure they don't get into trouble. (They hurry after the pups, who have reached the flood) Rocky: More water? *sarcastic* Great... Penelope: This must be the new water. Milli: Guys, this water could very dangerous. The area's off limits! Chase: Ryder did tell us that. Marshall: But Rosie's laughing. We should see what she's up to. Besides, we're used to danger. Lilac: He does have a point there. (They walk over the hill and they find...) Meeting Lanai Penelope: Rosie? What happened to you? (Rosie is by the water, but she's covered in mud) Rosie: Oh, hi, guys! Guess what? Lanai and I just became Mud Sisters! Penelope: "Lanai"? Um... Who's Lanai? Rosie: She's my best friend! Penelope: "Best"? Marshall: What do you mean "Best"? Rocky: I thought we were your best friends! Rosie: Oh, um, I meant to say my "newest" best friend. She lives underwater. You wanna meet her? Skye: Yeah! Rocky: Skye, don't you remember what Ryder said about the new water? Skye: Oh, yeah. We have to be careful around Lanai because she might be dangerous. Geo: Where is she? Rosie: I don't know. Lanai! *echoes into the water* Rocky: It looks like you made her up. Rosie: No I didn't! Rocky: Maybe not. (See Imaginary Friends) (They all hear splash sounds) Milli: Look at that! (Lanai spashes nearby) Rosie: It's Lanai! C'mon! (They hurry over to the shore as Lanai swims over) Lanai, meet my friends. This is Penelope. Penelope: Um.. Hi. Rosie: This is Marshall. Marshall: Hi, Lanai! Whooaaa! (He slides into the water) (He spits out water) I'm good. (Lanai lifts him out) Thanks. Lanai: *Laughs* Rosie: This is Milli, her brother Geo, and their best robot friend Bot. Milli: Nice to meet you. Geo: Hi. Bot: Hello. Lanai: Lanai's never seen anything tiny as you. (The three blush) Rosie: This is Zuma. Zuma: Hi, Lanai. I'm a swimmer too. Lanai: *Gasp* You can swim and walk on land like 'Rosea'? You're special! Zuma: *Laughs* Totally, dudette! Rosie: This is Lilac. Lilac: Howdy, Lanai. Love the accessories. (She points out the starfish clip on Lanai's ear and her pink pearl choker) Lanai: *Laughs* Rosie: This is Rubble. Rubble: Hi, Lanai. Rosie: And this is Chase. Chase: Hi, Lanai-- A-a-a-A-choo! *Sniif* Excuse me. Lanai: Bless you. Chase: Thanks. Rosie: This is Skye. Skye: Hi, Lanai. I can fly. See? Wings *Ruff* (Her wings appear and she does a double loop-de-loop in the air and lands on the ground) Ta-da! Lanai: *Laughs* Rosie: And this is Rocky. Rocky: Do you live here? (Lanai shakes her head no) Where are you from? Lanai: Lanai's from the Sapphire Sea! (She backflips into the water) Others:"Sapphire Sea"?! Sea Monster! Bot: But how did you get here? Lanai: The rain filled the sea with lots and lots of water! There were lots of big waves. Lanai got separated from school. Skye: "School"? Milli: That's what a group of sea animals called. Lanai: Lanai was very scared, so Lanai went into the swish motor. Like this! (She swims around in a big circle) (Marshall watches the water too much and his eyes get dizzy) Then fall! (She dives into the water) Rosie: Miss Annika was right. The water is from the Sapphire Sea. And Lanai got swepted over here. (Lanai swims over) Penelope: You got swept here all by yourself. (Lanai nods) Rocky: Was anyone with you? Lanai: Lanai all alone, but now Lanai has lots of new fun friends! *Laughs* Fun, fun, fun! (She dives into the water) (She then sees a giant, scary sea monster swimming towards the others) (She jumps out and calls out to them in alertion) (They actually just find it funny) Milli: *Giggles* She's really funny. (Rosie is aware of what Lanai's doing) Rosie: No! She's trying to tell to get away from the water. Hurry! (She runs a distance away from the water) (The others follow and just in time) (The Sea Monster jumps out of the water, but Lanai, underwater, stops him by tying in back fin with some vines to a tree underwater) (She then hides) (The monster dives underwater, uses his fangs to cut him free, and swims off) (Above the water) Rocky: That was a huge sea monster! Bot: And it certainly was not imaginary. Marshall: Ryder was right! We never should've gone to the water. Rosie: Hey, guys! If it wasn't for Lanai, we might have been in that monster's belly. (Lanai jumps out and shrills out that it's safe) Besides, I don't want to leave her with that nasty creature! Rosie's Plan Marshall: How can you do that? Rosie: Well... Uh.. I know! We can help her get back home! Others: We? Rosie: Yeah, we can take Lanai back to the Sapphire Sea! Skye: But how? Rosie: We can follow the river to the sea. All natural water paths lead to the ocean one way or another. Milli: That's true. But some of them lead to lake and ponds. Rosie: I know, but if we work together-- Rocky: Rosie, that monster is there too and he's hungry for pups and chips! Marshall: Where is he going to get chips? Rosie: I don't care that old monster! He maybe scary, but he's not gonna stop me! Misty Shadows couldn't stop me! Lilac: That's because that flame breath of yuhs can beat them. Ah don't think that the flame can stop that thing. Rosie: I maybe afraid of that monster, but I'm not scared to go! Rocky: He'll make a sandwich out of you! Rosie: You're scared? Rocky: Uh, well, No! (Milli comes in between them) Milli: Stop! Please, don't argue! (They hear the older creatures voices nearby) Marshall: Uh oh. I think we're in big trouble now... Earthquake! (They feel rumbing sounds) Chase: Uh, Rubble, was that your belly? Rubble: No. (The rumbling gets stronger) Rosie: EARTHQUAKE!!!! (The ground cracks behind them that leads back to the Flower Area) Over here, quick! (She leads them to a group of bushes and they all hide underneath the bushes until the rumbling stops) (They walk out of their hiding spot and see a giant crack between the Jewel Area and the Flower Area) Bot: Sizzling Circuits! That's a big crack. Rosie: Oh! I forgot! It's noon and halfway through the year! Others: Huh? Rosie: At noon on the day that's halfway through the year, the magic gets unstable and creates a natural disaster. Mommy said that the magic heals the damage caused. Skye: It looks like the disaster was a giant earthquake. How long does it take? Geo: Well, I heard that last time, it was a tornado. It took a few weeks to recover. Penelope: A tornado isn't as bad a giant earthquake! This might take a few whole months! Chase: We cant sta-- sta-sta-staA-Choo! *Sniffles* Stay here that long. Rosie: *Gasp* Lanai! I have to see if she's okay! (She runs over to the water) Lanai! Lanai! (Lanai swims over to her) Lanai: Hi, 'Rosea'! Rosie: *relieved sigh* Thank goodness you're all right. That earthquake was really bad. Lanai: No! Earthquake good! Bad monster is trapped in cave over there. (She points out an underwater cave) (There's a giant rockslide covering the entrance) (Low growling is heard inside) Rosie: So if he's trapped, he can't get us! The New Plan (A while later, Rosie tells the others about what happened and her plan) Rosie: So we don't have to worry about that giant sea monster. And if we take Lanai back, we can find a way to the Ruby Rings. The earthquake wasn't strong to crack that far. Geo: What do we do when we reach there? Rosie: Mommy and I went there once. And we marked the trail with special water-proof paint. I know the way back from there. Rocky: Are you sure? Lilac: Yuh wanna wait here for a bunch of whole months? Rocky: You got me. We'll go! Rosie: Great! We have to follow the river, but we have to not reach ponds or lakes. Skye, can you fly up and find a way to the sea? Skye: Okay! Wings! *Ruff* (Her wings appear) This pup's gotta fly! (She flies off) Rosie: Just wait! Lanai will make this so much fun! Zuma: I 'agwee'. Marshall: I do too. Lilac: She's a bundle of joy. Rocky: Yeah... right... (But he's not so sure) Skye's Flight (Meanwhile, Skye is flying up in the sky over the river) (She uses her goggles to look around) Skye: That path looks right. (The wind starts to blow hard on her) Whooaa! This wind sure is strong. (The wind blows harder on her) Whooaaa!! (She manages to get out of the way of the wind) I didn't expect all that wind. I sure wish my other friends could fly too. (She gets an idea) Wait, I know! I bet I can think up my own imaginary friend to help! (She thinks up an adorable pink bunny, but it falls out of the sky) (She then thinks up something else for it) (The pink bunny has wings of her own) Now she has wings! I think I'll call you Windy. (See the reprise to Imaginary Friends) (She flies back to the others) (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon